Dois Rios
by K2hudberry
Summary: Após a separação, Rachel e Finn navegam como dois rios em paralelo, até confluírem para o mesmo destino. #One-shot


"Dois Rios"

"_**E o meu lugar é esse**__**  
**__**Ao lado seu, meu corpo inteiro**__**  
**__**Dou o meu lugar pois o seu lugar**__**  
**__**É o meu amor primeiro**__**  
**__**O dia e a noite as quatro estações" (Skank)**_

I. A dor.

Uma dor quase física.

O mundo se abrindo ao seus pés, o céu rachando. Tanta coisa passou em sua cabeça, mas ele apenas quis morrer. Simples assim.

Nada a ser dito, porque estava estampado nos olhos dela, o espanto, o flagra, na boca vermelha e no cabelo bagunçado, e nele, apenas a impressão de que no coração de Rachel, estava sobrando.

Quando ela disse que ele era seu primeiro amor mas que não podia mais continuar, apenas uma névoa o engolfou. Era como se não houvesse mais nada pelo o que lutar, era como se não houvesse mais casa para voltar. Não tinha sido ela que lhe dissera que estar com ele era como estar de volta para casa? Onde estava aquela garota? Onde a menina de vestidos cor-de-rosa e cabelo liso, castanho, belo e suave estava? Aquela na sua frente não era a sua Rachel Berry. Era a Rachel de Nova York. E ela não era mais dele.

II. Novos começos

Rachel estava arrasada. Tinha chorado bastante, como se uma parte sua estivesse enterrada em Ohio para sempre. Mas as pessoas crescem e mudam, certo? Era nisso que ela queria acreditar. Ela tinha que acreditar com todas as células do seu corpo que tinha feito a coisa certa, preferir dar uma nova chance ao seu coração com Brody, esquecer Finn, esquecer, esquecer... como esquecer do dia em que ele a pediu em casamento? Como esquecer do seu vestido de noiva? Como esquecer do baile de formatura? E da sua primeira vez, a primeira vez com ele?

-Oi, tudo bem?- Brody perguntou, tocando seu rosto.

-Sim, eu tô bem.- ela respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.- Só estou um pouco abatida, só isso.

-Você... terminou de vez com seu namorado?- ele indagou.

-Sim, e é por isso que eu quero te dizer que adoraria sair com você.- ela emendou, forçando-se a sorrir. Forçando-se a viver.

{...}

O novo restaurante que havia aberto em Lima enquanto ele tivera fora era legal. Às vezes, sua mãe não estava em casa, às vezes ele só gostava de andar um pouco à noite, aproveitar a solidão. Este era um hábito que tinha descoberto no exército e andava praticando, ainda mais agora, que Rachel tinha lhe retirado de sua vida, e ele tentava dar sentido a sua.

-Oi, quer o cardápio?

Finn olhou para a garçonete com atenção. Magrinha mas bonita, sorridente, olhos azul-esverdeados, um cabelo longo, loiro e cacheado.

Ele sorriu, aceitando o cardápio; e sorriu para aquela menina várias vezes até decidir chamá-la para sair.

Katherine tinha seus planos, não queria ser garçonete para sempre, iria fazer faculdade de design, adorava desenhar, queria viajar. Finn fitava-a embevecido, feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia.

-Você é muito linda, sabia?- ele tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e a beijou. Foi suave, os lábios dela eram macios, quentes, bons envoltos em seu beijo. Sim, Katherine era um bom caso em se pensar.

III. On the bed

A sua cabeça doía. Ai, como doía, latejava, o estômago embrulhado aumentava seu mal-estar ainda mais. "Rachel Berry, onde você está?", era a única coisa que conseguia formular. Olhou para os lados e comprovou. Estava no quarto de Brody, na cama dele, com ele nu ao seu lado.

Ela puxou um lençol para junto de si, tentando arranjar as coisas em sua cabeça. Eles tinham saído, bebido, dançado. Ela ainda lembra de eles terem chegado ali, e o resto era só um borrão. Rachel olhava-o ainda dormindo e suspirava. Não havia sentido nada.

{...}

Aquilo era um namoro, ele disse oficialmente para naquela manhã. O seu ex-professor lhe pedira que ele o ajudasse com o coral, e ele estava lá, conversando mais alegre e disposto, com uma cara muito melhor.

Naquela noite, ele levou Katherine para jantar, levou-a ao cinema, deixou-a na porta de casa.

-Adorei a noite, foi incrível.- disse Katherine, abraçando Finn.

-Você é incrível, Kate.- ele retribuiu, beijando sua cabeça.

-Quer subir?- ela perguntou, tímida.

Finn subiu, entrou com Katherine em seu pequeno e simples quarto de garçonete filha de mãe solteira, retirou a roupa dela com delicadeza, retirou as suas. Foi suave, cálido, bonito. Mas, depois de tê-la feito gemer e chegar ao ápice, Finn a acolheu em seus braços e ficou ali, naquele quarto escuro, simples, silencioso, sentindo falta de um certo sentimento inundá-lo que só uma certa pessoa era capaz de fazer.

IV. Encontros

-São quase um ano e meio, Rachel, por favor.- disse Hiram ao telefone. Era aniversário de Leroy e ele pedia à filha que viesse comemorar a data com eles.

Rachel se exasperou, mas não pôde dizer não. Fez suas malas e voltou para a cidade natal por pelo menos uns dias, em que evitaria ao máximo contato com gente que a lembrasse de Finn, New Directions, o que fosse. Rachel nunca tinha se sentido tão perdida em toda a sua vida, tão sem raízes, sem referências. A vida em Nova York podia ser incrível, mas cruel também, e agora ela sentia que nem toda aquela maquiagem, aquelas roupas novas, aquele cabelo fashion, eram capazes de aplacar o vazio que sentia.

Subiu, viu seu antigo quarto intacto, as fotos, ela e Finn, seus bichos de pelúcia. Um ardor fez um comichão em seus olhos. Finn. Aquela peça que faltava, o que a estava deixando perdida era ele, um ano longe dele, um ano sentindo que nem Brody, nem nada eram suficientes para suprir sua falta.

{...}

Finn e Katherine tinham ido viajar de carro. Eles cantavam enquanto ele dirigia, e Finn nem percebera qual faixa o iPod tocaria até ouvir os primeiro acordes de Faithfully. Num movimento brusco, ele desligou o aparelho, deixando Katherine apreensiva:

- O que foi? Não gosta desta música?

-Não, gosto, é que...

-Ela te lembra a Rachel, não é?

Finn olhou espantado para ela.

-Finn, eu sei o quanto esta garota é importante para você, mas eu não quero concorrer com ela, só fazer você seguir em frente, certo?

{...}

Então, o restaurante novo de Lima era melhor que o Breadsticks de longe. Rachel saiu com seus pais para jantar, eles a achando muito magra, pálida, triste, um monte de coisas às quais ela não conseguiu mais escutar porque o vira ali no balcão, conversando muito intimamente com a garçonete loira.

-Você tá bem, filha?- perguntou Leroy.

-Ahnn... sim...eu só... eu preciso um pouco de ar.- disse Rachel, saindo quase às cegas para aspirar o ar da noite.

Ver Finn quase dois anos depois era tudo o que ela não queria, pois sabia que seria daquela forma. Massageando o peito, como se seu coração estivesse prestes a explodir, ela ouviu atrás de si:

- Aqui em Lima de novo, Rachel? Sério?

-Oi, Finn.- ela respondeu, antes mesmo de se virar.

- Vi seus pais ali dentro. Como você está?

-Bem.- ela disse, analisando-o. Finn estava mudado, era algo um pouco sutil. O cabelo mais curto, a barba leve, a própria voz mais máscula e madura.

-Querido, vamos, meu turno acabou.- disse Katherine, aparecendo sorridente como sempre.

-Sim, vamos. - ele assentiu, entornando a cintura dela. - Rachel, esta é a Katherine Sanderson, minha namorada. Kate, Rachel Berry.

A garota loira arregalou os olhos, mas estendeu a mão para Rachel, que tocou a sua com um pouco de hesitação. A palavra "namorada" pulsava na cabeça da morena.

-Hum, eu... eu tenho que ir.- ela disse, desviando o olhar, tentando segurar ao máximo o choro que subia pela sua garganta.

- Bom te ver.- ele disse, o peito acelerado, mas a expressão séria.

Rachel chorou naquela noite como há muito não chorava, em seu antigo quarto de adolescente, desejando ardentemente que o tempo voltasse e ela ainda fosse aquela garota que iria se casar com Finn.

V. Live in NY

Katherine chorava, enquanto Finn tentava justificar sua escolha. Ele tinha dito, muitas vezes nos últimos tempos, que queria viver em Nova York. Tinha feito vários cursos em Lima, estava estudando, queria fazer Jornalismo, um mundo de oportunidades estava surgindo e ele queria ir lá, morder e ganhar um pedaço daquela grande maçã.

-Você só vai por causa dela.- Katherine fungou.

- Ela me deu um fora há dois anos, Kate! DOIS ANOS!

- Mas você ainda a ama!

Finn sentou-se na cama simples dela, exasperado.

- Eu sei que sim.- ela continuou.- Quando você fica com o olhar perdido... quando você se recusa a ouvir determinadas músicas... quando você olha as fotos ainda escondidas dela no seu quarto, porque eu vi você mexendo uma vez no meio da madrugada...

Finn sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha, por ter decepcionado e falhado miseravelmente na sua tentativa de esquecer Rachel.

-Kate...

- Por favor, Finn, se você for à Nova York, vá pelo menos me dizendo o motivo verdadeiro.

-Eu te juro que eu não vou atrás dela. E, depois, você vai para Seattle, não é? Vai estudar, conseguiu sua bolsa...

-Eu só quero que você seja feliz.- ela disse, abraçando-o.

{...}

Kurt lhe mostrava as partes do loft com amabilidade, enquanto Finn observava a tudo com calma. Então, quando o irmão lhe mostrou o pequeno quarto que conseguira ajeitar para ele, o irmão lhe olhou profundamente nos olhos:

- Você realmente sabe o que tá fazendo? Digo... morar aqui, no mesmo lugar que a Rachel...

-Só por um tempo, e eu juro que assim que arranjar um emprego, saio daqui.

-Não tô te mandando embora!- Kurt se sobressaltou.- Mas você sabe, você entende, não é?

Então Finn encarou o irmão:

- Ela... ela ainda tá com _ele_?

Kurt deu um sorrisinho imperceptível:

-Não, há muito tempo.

{...}

Ele estava circulando vários anúncios de emprego no jornal com caneta fluorescente quando ela chegou do ensaio de dança. Rachel retirou seu casaco e Finn observou suas pernas bem torneadas naquele collant, a bunda firme, o nível zero de barriga, o cabelo longo e totalmente castanho, na cor natural.

-Finn?!- ela berrou, ao vê-lo ali, de calção e moletom antigo do McKinley como se sempre vivesse ali e ela não fosse se surpreender ao encontrá-lo.- Então, era mesmo verdade! Você veio para Nova York!

- Sim, tô procurando emprego, não vou passar muito tempo aqui.- ele adiantou-se a dizer.

-Finn, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. A gente... eu, você, Kurt, nós somos...

-Amigos?- Finn perguntou, desafiador.-Kurt é mais que meu amigo, ele é meu irmão.

-E eu, o que sou para você?- Rachel elevou o tom petulante do desafio.

Finn perscrutou o rosto dela, seus belos e grandes olhos cor de chocolate ao leite, a pele azeitada, aquela boca vermelha e carnuda.

-Você é a garota para quem eu dei meu coração um dia.- ele respondeu, entrando no quarto.

VI. Momento inevitável

Um dia, ela saiu com uma saia curta, xadrez, daquelas que usava antigamente, uma blusa bonita e um par de botas de saltos finíssimos que o fez ficar de boca aberta.

Outro dia, ela entrou no banheiro apressada, sem saber que ele estava tomando banho. Quando ele puxou a cortina do box, tudo o que Rachel viu foi... wow. Finn sempre tinha sido bonito, mas aquele corpo musculoso, a barrigada chapada pelo condicionamento do exército, e _aquilo_ lá tão grande e viril... ela precisou recorrer às suas mãos naquele noite, pois a dor no meio de suas pernas estava insuportável.

Então, naquela noite, estava muito quente. O verão nova-iorquino estava pegando fogo, e ela estava desfilando de camiseta de alças finas e um short minúsculo pela casa. Finn acabara de chegar do seu trabalho de entregador que havia descolado, e quase derrubou o refrigerante que tinha em mãos quando a viu na cozinha. A tensão quando ambos estavam no mesmo ambiente era densa, quase palpável.

-Fez muitas entregas hoje? – ela indagou, bebendo um suco.

-Sim, fiz.- a voz de Finn saiu quase sussurrada.

Rachel foi em direção ao armário, pegar uma lata de biscoitos que estava na última prateleira. Finn estava perto e só conseguiu observá-la, mas o banco em que ela subiu para pegar os biscoitos se desequilibrou e ela só não se espatifou porque caiu em cima dele, ou melhor, em seus braços.

O cheiro, a pele, a textura. O calor, a distância, o tempo. Fatores determinantes para aquilo que iria acontecer a seguir.

Finn aproximou com fome seus lábios dos de Rachel. Sua língua investiu contra a dela, a boca da morena abriu-se com vontade, deixando-se invadir, deleitando-se com a agilidade e presteza de Finn, o gosto dele, quente, úmido, enérgico.

Finn apertava Rachel contra si, ela envolveu os braços em seu pescoço, ele arfou com o chupão que ela lhe dava no ponto de pulso do pescoço, aquele lugar onde ele sempre via estrelas quando ela, só ela, fazia aquilo. Ele colocou-a sobre a mesa, ela levantou os braços, ele retirou sua camiseta.

Seus seios. Pequenos, mas firmes, empinados, entumecidos.

-Ah, Finn...-ela gemeu, as emoções vindo como uma torrente e, céus, como ela pôde fingir que não sentia falta daquilo, daquela boca querendo sua pele, daquele ímpeto de Finn...

-Você quer?- ele perguntou sério, baixo, a voz turvada de desejo, mas ainda com um restinho de autocontrole.

Rachel balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sim, ela queria. Por dois longos anos de trevas e enganações, ela sempre quis.

Foram para o quarto de Finn, que era mais próximo à cozinha. Não trocaram palavras, apenas olhares significativos. A luz da lua adentrava o quarto, e eles se despiram sem pressa. Finn sentou-se na cama, ela veio para o seu colo. Rachel levantou a mão calmamente, fez um carinho no cabelo dele. A sua voz, de repente, surgiu naquele silêncio encantado:

- Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Me desculpa , por favor.

Finn poderia ter dito do quanto chorou escondido, do quanto sentiu falta dela, de toda a tristeza que o havia abatido. Mas ele viu nos olhos dela que Rachel tinha aprendido a lição. A dura lição de crescer.

-Eu te amo.- ele disse, simplesmente, ajeitando-a em seu colo, iniciando movimentos de vai e vem, Rachel arqueou as costas para trás, sorrindo, sentindo Finn conectado a ela, preenchendo seu corpo, seu espírito, e tudo voltou ao seu lugar.

VII. Como Dois Rios

Alguns meses depois, Finn e Rachel alugaram seu próprio apartamento. Ele entrou na NYU, e ela se formou na NYADA. Ele começou a trabalhar para um site de notícias esportivas, e ela estava se destacando no off- Broadway.

Um ano depois, os Hudson-Hummel e os Berry, mais um monte de amigos seus veio à Nova York para o casamento do Finchel. Foi uma celebração alegre, como muita música, sorrisos e aconchegante, da melhor forma que os noivos podiam querer.

Ás vezes, sim, eles brigavam. Ele podia estar cansado, ela podia estar estressada. Ele podia desenterrar o "caso Brody", e ela ainda tinha um ciuminho de Katherine. Mas eles estavam ali, juntos, firmes, como nunca antes.

-Nós somos como dois rios que podem correr separados, às vezes, mas que sempre voltam a formar um só, no final das contas.- disse Rachel, a cabeça no peito de Finn, os dois abraçados num domingo de chuva e preguiça no apartamento.

-Claro que somos. Somos dois rios que nunca vão secar e que sempre vão se ligar.- respondeu Finn, beijando o seu cabelo.


End file.
